goldblazecrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeke
Zeke is a new member in the Gold Blaze Crew. His styles are Hip-hop, dancehall, and breaking. Biography Zeke was born by Marty and Tressa, he has an older brother and a dog named Kiki. Zeke started dancing when he was 7 years old. He used to show off his drumming skills in the streets of Miami. As soon as he does that, dancer would have to come and dance to his drumming, and people would come over to watch them. Zeke claims he didn't need a dance class. He learned fro the streets. Zeke was homeschooled because his mom was afraid he would suffer the same way she did, but he ended up going to a real middle school because he didn't have any friends. Zeke wanted to make friends, and have an education. Every now and then, Zeke goes to work out with his dad, he helps his mom at the cake shop, and when he gets out of school, he wants to be a choreographer and a trainer. It was Zeke's first day in 8th grade, and he wanted to fit in with the popular crowd. He tried out for sports, joined clubs, he wanted to be popular. Zeke was good at football because he used to play with his older brother. His position was running back. Zeke joined the FCA (Fellowship of Christian Athletes) because he loves God. When he went into high school, he gave up football to pursue his dream of being a hip-hop choreographer. There was no dance teams, just majorette and cheerleading, but he didn't want to do any of those. Zeke decided to dance on his own terms. When Zeke was 16, his brother was in a car accident. Ryan was with his girlfriend, they were both drunk and they hit a bus. Ryan and his girlfriend were badly hurt, but they weren't dead, just injured. When the police called the house and told them the incident. Everybody was scared, including Zeke. When Ryan was in the hospital bed, he told Zeke "Baby brother, don't be like me. Don't suffer the same fate I did." Zeke will never forget that day. In the spring, there was a school talent show. Zeke had some competition. His name was Eric. He's a good-looking rapper, which made Zeke jealous. He worked harder, pushed himself to try to beat him. The day of the show, there were a few other acts, but Eric vs. Zeke is what everybody wanted to see. Eric went first. He rapped to a cover of Jay-Z's Empire State of Mind. But he made a mistake. Eric forgot to censor out the bad words. As soon as everyone heard it, they were in shock. Eric ended up getting disqualified, and he blames Zeke for it. Zeke ignored it because he knew he didn't do it. It was Zeke's turn. His music had no bad words in it. He danced to Pitbull's Midnight. He was dressed like a 90s character. He did a little breaking, and crumping. The crowd went wild over his dancing. At the end of the show Zeke was in 2nd Place, but he felt good about it. The only reason he entered was because he wanted to show people what he is all about. When he graduated High School, he wanted a career in dance and fitness. Zeke also dreams of inspiring young people to keep trying their best to achieve their dreams. Being Recruited in the Gold Blaze Crew Saturday Afternoon, there was an Electric Jam 2014. Joseph , leader of the Gold Blaze Crew was eager to beat Raul. They had lost the last competition to them, so Joseph was thinking of something new, something fresh. That's when he saw Zeke. Zeke wanted to dance in the sidewalk. He didn't care who saw him. Joseph saw him dance to a random mix of hip-hop mix, and him and a few other people were impressed and wowed by him. Joseph went up to Zeke and complimented him on his dancing. They talked to each other a little bit. Joseph had told Zeke he was the leader of a dance crew, but Zeke said he already knew. He also expressed to Joseph that he was a big fan of theirs even though they lost. Joseph asked Zeke of he could join the crew and Zeke was so excited, he couldn't pass up the chance. As soon as he agreed to do so, Joseph took Zeke to the warehouse to meet the crew. When they arrived Zeke was astounded on how big the place was. Joseph called everybody to him and introduced them to Zeke. Zeke was happy to meet them. When Lena saw Zeke, she had a crush on him. Now Zeke is a new member of the Gold Blaze Crew. Personality Zeke is a real team player. He has so much energy, he smiles a lot, and he doesn't care what people say about him. He loves sports, fitness, dance, and making new friends. Zeke looks up to his big brother and Joseph, and he hope to be a better dancer like him. Appearance Zeke has fair skin, brown hair with a blonde streak, blue eyes, and he is muscular. Outfits Season 2 - 1.) A red and white long sleeve shirt, a string necklace, black pants, a watch on his left arm, and red and white sneakers. 2.) A cyan shirt with a navy blue striped button-down shirt over it, blue jeans, and blue shoes. Season 3 - A gold and blue jersey with a number 10, gold and blue wristbands, black pants, and gold and blue shoes. Season 4 - A blue shirt that has the word DOPE on it, (Sometimes it has his name on it) blue jeans, and blue shoes. Relationships Joseph - Best friend, looks up to him. Caytlin - Doesn't like going shopping with her, but he goes anyway. Johannah - Thinks she's fun to hang out with. Ash - Thinks he and Lou are crazy. Lou - Thinks he and Ash are crazy. Celeste - Thinks she's funny. Lena - Girlfriend Ichirou - They both had issues with each other, but they made up in the end of Season 2 Raul - Doesn't like him. Ryan - Older brother, looks up to him. Trivia *Zeke's favorite color is blue. *Zeke was inspired by Bodie from Dance Central. *Zeke's full name is Zachary Michael Asher, but he prefers to be called Zeke. *When Zeke is not dancing, he's either working out, or playing football with his brother. *Zeke's least favorite food is liver and onions. *Zeke can so over 70 push ups. Quotes - *"It may sound crazy, but when I first heard about you guys, I've been a fan of yours. You guys never let one loss end your journey. You never give up on what you do, which inspired me to persevere." Zeke talking to Joseph. *"Chill, Dude. I don't wanna start trouble." Zeke talking to Ichirou. *"Everyone's counting on me. I'm nervous because I don't wanna do the wrong thing." Zeke when Joseph chose him to lead a battle. *"Thanks, Joseph." *"You two are so crazy, you should have your own TVshow!" Zeke talking to Ash and Lou. Category:Male Dancers Category:Hip-hop Dancers Category:Dancehall Dancers Category:Members of Gold Blaze Category:Bboys Category:Dancers